


I think I...

by Prettyunique



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A motel worker makes an assumption that brings up some feelings for Dean that he thought he had forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I...

Dean and Sam walk into a nearby motel

“Double bed?”

“No, two singles” Dean replies

“We’re brothers”

“Right, you’re secrets safe with me”

 

Sam smiles

 

“No, really” Dean replies

“Cause it would be the worst thing if people thought you were gay”

“Yes, because were brothers” replies Dean

“I meant you”

“Me...do you think I’m homophobic?”

“No, I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it"

 

He hands over the key

 

“I’m not” Dean replies

 

20 minutes later in the room

 

“Can you believe that guy, homophobic...me?"

“Why not?"

“What?”

“er...are you still on that” asks Sam

“So you think I’m homophobic?”

“I didn’t say that”

“But?” Dean asks

“We should get back on the case”

 

Dean looks away

 

“Listen that guy was just kidding, since when do you care what people think of you?”

“I don’t” Dean replies “I’ll call Cas”

 

Castiel appears behind Sam

 

“Wow that was quick.”

“What do you need” asks Cas

“Dean”

“Oh, sorry...the first born of this town has been dropping like flies. So either someone’s paid attention in bible class or one of you guys is mad crazy” Dean says

“Locust, frogs even parting of the river a mile from here"

“Well it’s not an angel”

“What is it?” asks Dean

 “It’s a Shannon”

“So, why are they doing this?” Sam asks

“My guess is because they can.  Shannon’s are very mischievous they like attention”

“Ok, how do we get rid of it?” asks Dean

“You have to stab it through the heart using...”

 

Cas disappears then comes back seconds later

 

“This”

“Ok, let’s do this “

“It’s not that simple”

“Of course not” Dean replies

“It has to be soaked in the blood of an angel and one of the victims”

 “Well, the ...”

“Shannon” Cas replies

“Is killing every other day so we have got to do this today”

“Right, give me a sec”

 

Sam goes to the bathroom

 

“Cas, can I ask you a question?”

“Of course”

“Do you think I’m homophobic?” asks Dean

“Well, phobic suggest scared of...you’re not scared of anything”

“It doesn’t really mean... (Sighs) forget it”

 

Cas smiles

 

“No, I don’t” Cas says

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because if I did this...”

 

Cas kisses Dean briefly on the lips then pulls away

 

“You wouldn’t care”

“Right, right not care at all” Dean replies

 

Sam exits the bathroom

 

“Call me if you get stuck”

 

Dean nods

 

The next night

 

“I think we should rest before we move on to the next case” Sam says

 

Silence

 

“Dean”

 

Dean is fast asleep

 

“I guess you think it’s a good idea”

 

30 minutes later

 

“Cas, what...”

 Cas starts undressing

“What are you doing?”

“I would have thought that was obvious” Cas replies

 “This isn’t a good idea”

“Yea, I can see you really believe that”

“Oh God...Cas”

 

Sam props up on his pillow eyes wide open

Dean stirs

Sam lies back down quickly

 

“What the hell?”

“What’s wrong?” asks Sam”

“How long you been...?”

“Just woke up, why?” Sam replies

“Nothing”

“You sure?”

“Yea, I just had a weird dream”

 

3 days later

 

“Hey” Greets Sam

“I just came to see that everything went ok

“Yea, fine”

 

Cas looks around

 

“Where’s Dean?” Cas asks

“Supplies run...I guess you’re going to fly out of here now”

“No”

 “Can I ask you a question?”

“You and you’re brother are so alike” 

“Where do you stand on gay couples?”

“Why?”

“Ok, I’m just going to come out and say it. Have you ever had a sex dream...right too personal”

“One” Cas replies

“When you were human, right?”

“Right but, I don’t think the person will be happy about that” Cas says

“Actually I think you’d be surprised”

 

Cas looks at him

 

“That’s all I’m saying”

 

Meanwhile

Dean hangs up the phone

 

“What can I get you, cutey” the barman asks

“Just a lemonade, thanks I ‘m driving”

“Boyfriend?”

Dean turns to see a tall blond haired guy

 

“Brother” Dean replies

“May I?”

 

The man sits

 

“You look lost”

“I’m just...trying something out” Dean replies

“So, this is your first time at Tammy’s?”

“At any gay bar”

Really? ....so you’re not, if you don’t mind me asking

“No...I don’t think so” Dean says

“Either you are or you a ‘rent”

 

Silence

 

“Let me guess, you’ve recently been getting feelings about a friend”

“It’s not really recently but, yes”

“Since you met him?” the man asks

“Pretty much”

“And you’re here to figure out if you’re gay”

“I always thought I was straight till I met him” Dean says

“He must be a hell of a guy”

“Yea, can’t really say it’s a phase because it’s been 5 years and I still feel the same way. And now I’m having...dreams”

“Can I give you some advice?”

 

Dean nods

 

“Who cares about labels?”

“He’s not my usual type, though”

“Male, right”

“Yea”

“It sounds like you really love this guy. So just tell him, what’s the worst that could happen” the man says

 

Dean comes back

 

“You took you’re time”

“Hey, what’s wrong?”Dean asks

“Why do you always assume something is wrong when you see me?”

“Habit I guess” Dean replies

 

3 weeks later

Cas appears in the motel

 

“Man, Cas how many times”

“Sorry”

“Why are you here?” Dean asks

“You needed me”

“I didn’t call you”

“You must have just thought it”

“You can read my mind?” asks Dean

“Only what you want me to”

“I have control over that?”

 

Cas nods

 

“And what was my mind telling you?”

“That you desperately want to tell me something, personal” Cas says

“erm...actually it’s not, it’s not important”

“Ok”

 

Cas gets up

 

“I think I may love you” Dean says

 

Cas looks at Dean

 

“I mean I know I do. I just thought you should know that”

“Dean...”

“It’s alright I know what’s coming. It did feel good to say it anyway”

“Dean you have no idea...”

“Really Cas it’s fine, let’s just forget I said any...”

 

Cas cuts him off with a kiss

 

“I can’t do that”

 

Dean leans forward

Sam walks in

 

“Oh sorry I...”

“Sam, relax we were just kissing”

“Unfortunately” Dean whispers

“So, I guess you two are together, now

“Wow, Sam you’re smart” replies Dean


End file.
